What Happens In Vegas
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Doesn't always stay in Sin City. They had only intended to unwind before the upcoming event but things didn't go to plan. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Sin City

_**June 16th 2016…**_

 _Around 1:30 in the morning at the Bellagio Hotel and Casino,_ _Amanda and Finn were at the hotel bar, both laughing and both a bit drunk._

 _"I'm not kidding, Batista tried to jump off of the hotel bar in Toronto." Amanda said, finishing her third glass of red wine as Finn finished his fourth beer._

 _"He must've been crazy drunk… not like you and me now, lass. We're relaxed." Finn responded, wrapping an arm around Amanda's shoulders._

 _Hollywood Swinging by Kool And The Gang started to play, Finn lightly dragging Amanda out onto the floor and the two dancing, Amanda hanging onto Finn as one of his hands rested on her lower back and the other lightly squeezed Amanda's right hip._

 _"Getting playful there, lad?" Amanda asked in a low tone, Finn chuckling._

 _"Who wouldn't with you, lass?" Finn answered in the same low tone as they kept dancing. They were both drunk, their inhibitions quiet… and when wrestlers get drunk, they say and do things they wouldn't even think of when sober._

 _Sledgehammer by Peter Gabriel started to play and Finn turned Amanda around so her back was pressed against him and so they were dancing differently, Finn's right hand resting on Amanda's right thigh and his left arm wrapped around her waist as she rested her hands on his arms._

 _To anyone who didn't know them, Finn Balor and Amanda Cena were acting like naughty teenagers at the prom._

 _But Sami and Bayley knew them all too well as Amanda and Finn now danced to Little Miss Dangerous by Ted Nugent._

" _Those two… one day, we're all gonna wake up to find that they eloped." Bayley responded quietly._

" _Wouldn't really surprise me with how they are." Sami whispered before he saw the two leave, heading out into the city._

 _But as Amanda linked her left arm with Finn's right one and they got in the cab, little did they know what this night would lead to…_

 **Present time…**

Amanda slowly opened her eyes, body limp and naked… and her in Finn's arms.

She closed her eyes again after snuggling into him… only to wake up with a jolt, sitting upright.

Amanda looked around the room of the villa, seeing it was trashed… she saw an open condom packet nearby and was surprised that she and Finn had the presence of mind to use protection with how blacked out drunk they were.

' _Okay, Amanda… you're not the first woman to have drunken sex with your undeniably hot male friend, you won't be the last. Just try to piece the rest together.'_ Amanda thought, scolding herself… and then a flash of silver and diamonds caught her eye, her seeing a marquise cut engagement ring on her left ring finger.

A silver wedding ring was above it… and looking at Finn's ring finger revealed a silver wedding ring as well.

"Married… well that's just…" Amanda muttered before she saw Finn's eyes open… and him seeing the rings too.

"Of all the trouble we've found ourselves caught in… this will definitely blow everyone's minds to bits." Finn replied before he sat up, his right arm wrapping around his wife… and seeing the bruises his mouth left on her chest.

"Eyes up here, hubby." Amanda responded, Finn looking up.

"Sorry…" Finn replied, his and Amanda's faces a light red before they both stretched out in the bed, Amanda pulling the champagne colored satin bed sheet over her body.

"We got married… last night or sometime early this morning…" Amanda responded, trying to will her hazy mind to process the words she spoke… and Finn turning to his right side and wrapping his left arm around her waist.

"And whatever decisions we make about it, we make them together, Darlin'." Finn replied, lightly resting his left hand on her right side as she turned to him… before they heard something in the living room of the villa.

"Wait, run that back? Who was leaving a wedding chapel?" Yukie asked after she and Hiroki had gotten into the villa.

"All I really saw was that one was short, the other was tall, they both had dark hair... the bride was wearing a satin and lace hi low style strapless wedding dress and white veil with white stilettos, the groom was in a navy blue tuxedo and white leather wing tipped shoes." Hiroki responded.

"Sounds like they tried to keep it classy… but there's not much classy about being drunk and going to elope in Sin City." Yukie replied with a slight chuckle.

' _Ha ha, fucking funny.'_ Amanda thought with a slight eye roll, Finn lightly rubbing his left hand up and down Amanda's right side.

The newlyweds had some explaining to do… once they could piece together everything that happened last night.


	2. Into The Night

_**June 16th 2016, Forty minutes after the wedding…**_

 _Steppin' Out by Joe Jackson played as Finn and Amanda danced with each other and she laughed slightly as some of her champagne spilled onto the floor._

" _Whoops." Amanda responded with a lopsided smile._

" _It's alright, love, things like that happen." Finn replied before they kissed, Amanda finishing the half empty glass of champagne as their witnesses for the wedding, Mike and Maryse, had insisted on turning their own party into an impromptu wedding reception._

" _Ladies and gentlemen, I wish the bride and groom many happy years together and as many children as possible!" Mike responded, having had too much to drink himself and Maryse guided her husband off the stage._

 _People cheered though and I Can Dream About You by Dan Hartman began to play, Finn pulling Amanda's left leg up to his right hip as their dancing turned more intense._

 _At the same time, a drunken Baron Corbin had stumbled back into the party… only for his eyes to widen at seeing how Finn and Amanda were dancing._

" _Okay… back it up… this ain't no prom for you two to get lucky." Baron slurred, before pushing Amanda and Finn away from each other._

" _Hands off my wife, mister!" Finn replied after shoving Baron, Baron turning startled._

" _Your wife? You ain't marrying her… without mines or… blue haired girl's permission." Baron explained._

" _Chill, Wolf Cub, we got it on video… somewhere." Amanda slurred._

" _Right… here!" Yukie called out, waving her sliver Samsung Galaxy S7 around before walking towards them. "Say sleaze!" She responded._

" _Hey, let the newlyweds go back to dancing!" Tyler replied drunkenly._

" _Hey… back off, or you'll become broken jaw Breeze." Yukie slurred._

 _Kiss The Dirt (Falling Down The Mountain) by INXS started to play and Finn led Amanda to the dance floor before they started to dance again._

" _Aww, they're so…" Yukie started to say, before throwing up on the floor. "Too much… Too much!"_

" _Come on, you." Hiroki responded, dragging his sister out of the party as Baron glanced back at Amanda and Finn and quickly snapped a picture of them before sending it to several people…_

 **Present time…**

"We never checked our phones earlier." Seth replied.

"I was hoping that chiming noise was in my head." Dean muttered before an equally hungover Roman joined them.

"Did you two check your phones yet? There were some pics from last night's party… but for the life of me, I can't remember what we were celebrating." Roman responded, Dean checking a photo.

"Well for starters, Seth ended up with a lampshade on his head." Dean responded after a laugh, Seth's eyes widening before he saw the same photo on his phone… and then one of Finn and Amanda.

"Oh hell no! That's what we were celebrating, Mandy and Finn got married?!" Seth exclaimed.

"Yes they did, Sin City style." Dean responded with a smirk, Seth turning incensed.

"This is fucking crazy, why would they do that?!" Seth questioned.

"Who knows? People have a bit too much to drink, they start out having fun and then one suggests _"Let's get married."_ to the other. It's Vegas, Seth, crazier has happened." Dean explained before seeing a picture of Finn and Amanda with a caption of _'Mr & Mrs Balor' _under it. "Look at this one." He chuckled before showing it to Seth.

"I'm much more curious as to how the lampshade ended up on your head, Seth." Roman responded before the three saw Bayley walk into the lobby.

"Hey. Were you three at a party last night? I keep hearing talk about it." Bayley replied as she sat down.

"Yeah, but it was actually a wedding reception. Mandy and Finn eloped." Seth explained.

Bayley put her right hand to her mouth to muffle a laugh, Seth narrowing his eyes at her… and Bayley lowering her hand.

"Oh, you're serious…" Bayley responded.

"Yeah, we got proof on our phones. See?" Seth explained, before showing Bayley the pictures.

"I like that dress she was wearing… and they really went all out with the rings." Bayley replied.

"Yeah, they did. But we don't know who took the pictures. I barely remember what happened that night." Seth responded.

"Well the majority of us were wasted, it could've been anyone. Or multiple people." Dean responded as Roman checked the news page on his phone.

' _Rumored WWE Couple Finn Balor and Amanda Cena marry in Vegas chapel.'_

"Well, it's online now." Roman responded, Seth checking his phone and seeing the numerous articles.

Yukie and Hiroki continued looking around the villa… and listening out.

"You know, maybe Mandy and Finn left already. Probably went out to go eat." Hiroki responded, him and Yukie still having not recovered their memories of last night.

"Yeah, probably." Yukie replied before she grabbed her phone to call Amanda… only to click on a news article instead once she saw the headline.

' _Finn Balor and Amanda Cena get married in Graceland Wedding Chapel.'_

"Yukie? You okay?" Hiroki asked, before catching Yukie as she passed out in shock.

Hiroki placed her on the couch and saw the article… and then saw Amanda, her hair straightened and her in a floor length white satin robe and the rings on her finger.

"She knows, doesn't she?" Amanda asked.

"Yep, and she hasn't woken up yet. She's actually unconscious." Hiroki responded.

Amanda grabbed one of the salts from a cabinet, breaking the stick and holding it under Yukie's nose… the teal and purple haired diva woke up immediately, Amanda tossing the stick.

"I was going to ask you put chili and cheese fritos in her mouth, and help her chew it but that helped." Hiroki explained.

"Mandy! Amanda Rose Cena! I can't believe that you went behind my back and had your wedding without telling me! You don't know what I'm going to do to you now, little missy!" Yukie retorted.

"Don't blame her entirely, Yukie." Finn replied as he exited the bedroom, dressed in shorts and a _Balor Club_ shirt.

"What? Why am I blaming her?! I'm just so happy for both of you!" Yukie responded, roughly hugging both Finn and Amanda.

"Okay, let them go now!" Hiroki replied, pulling Yukie's legs.

"Right, newlyweds need to breathe." Yukie responded.

"I don't even remember how we ended up leaving the hotel, let alone ending up outside the chapel." Amanda replied before she saw the article. "Graceland Wedding Chapel… well, HBK and his wife did the same thing in 1999." She responded.

"Hey, we all have wild nights and can't remember. And there's one thing… who wrote this number on the back of my neck?" Yukie explained, before lifting up her shirt as Amanda, Finn and Hiroki read it.

"Had a fun night with you. Call me!" Hiroki read it out loud.

"Is that… that's Corbin's handwriting." Finn replied.

"Eww, he violated my body last night?! A fuckin wolf puppy tired to get in my panties!" Yukie exclaimed.

' _This damn city drove us wild.'_ Finn thought, his right arm wrapping around Amanda's back.

They knew they all had some explaining to do.


	3. It's Just Sin City

_**May 19th 2016, WWE NXT Taping set to air June 1st 2016…**_

 _All four heads shot up as soon as they heard Amanda snickering, despite her trying not to… it was her, Finn, Samoa Joe and Corey filming a promo for the upcoming NXT: TakeOver: The End pay per view and Amanda just couldn't help it when Finn said that Joe had been bitching and screaming about the title shot he felt like he was entitled to._

 _"Sorry." Amanda whispered through her attempt to cover her laugh, Finn smiling and resting his left hand on Amanda's right thigh and Yukie lightly nudged Amanda's left arm._

 _The promo continued as scripted and once it was over, Amanda slowly sipped some water to try to calm her nerves._

 _"You think they're mad?" Amanda asked when she noticed the looks mixed of tense and confused on Corey's and Joe's faces, Finn resting his left hand on her right shoulder._

 _"No, of course not. Character's been broken before on Tv, it wasn't intentional. I said something that made you laugh." Finn responded, his hand trailing down Amanda's arm and lightly wrapping around her right hand._

 _"They either don't realise it or they do and they won't tell us." Joe responded, Corey and Yukie nodding in agreement._

 _But neither had no idea what would happen…_

 **Present time,** _ **June 16th 2016**_ **…**

After getting ready and talking things over, Amanda and Finn as well as Yukie and Hiroki met up with Dean, Seth and Roman around noon.

"You guys fare any better than I did?" Yukie asked.

"Yeah, we did. We're surprised that Mandy got married that quick." Seth explained, Amanda hiding her now light red face in Finn's left shoulder.

"Well the worst that happened to me was that Corbin left his number on the back of my neck." Yukie responded as Finn helped Amanda sit down.

"You okay, Darlin'?" Finn asked after sitting down next to her and resting his hands on her shoulders.

Amanda nodded even though she felt the full effects of her hangover and the drunken sex… and Finn remembered Amanda saying that it had been a long time since she had been intimate with anyone, Finn feeling bad because he knew that he had been unintentionally rough with her and lightly kissed Amanda.

"So which lawyer do we go find?" Seth asked, Amanda and Finn glancing at each other before they looked at Seth.

"We don't want or need an annulment or a divorce. So don't try to force us to get one." Amanda responded.

"Yeah, we all had a rough night and hell, might be the only night. I ain't doing this again, beside drinking heavily when you had the keg." Yukie said, remembering a little from the night.

"Look, we all did things we regret!" Seth replied.

"Me and Mandy don't regret anything we did last night." Finn responded, his left hand resting on Amanda's right thigh.

"Yeah… I agree with them. Cause they have a right and they love each other… it's about time they admitted it to. And I'm the only one who agrees." Yukie said, before side hugging Finn and Amanda.

"Come on, Seth, relax a little. Mandy and I aren't the first ones to go to a late night chapel and get married." Finn replied.

"Well, name a few, Mr. And Mrs. Balor." Seth explained, before Yukie whacked him on the side of his head. "Damn it, girl!" He retorted.

"What? It's better than Mandy hitting me." Yukie explained.

"And as for your question, Shawn and Rebecca Michaels. Same chapel, 17 years ago." Amanda responded after the laughter stopped.

"Happy enough?" Yukie questioned.

"No… maybe I should do the same, so we're even." Seth suggested, before Yukie punched him in the face, breaking his nose.

"You like that answer? Huh?!" Yukie questioned.

Seth got up and stormed off, Amanda rolling her eyes.

At the same time, Baron was waking up on the city's famous neon lit strip… the lights were dulled as it was daytime.

And he was half naked.

"Damn it!" Baron grumbled as he pulled himself up and leaned against the nearby wall for a few minutes.

When he started walking around, eventually finding his shirt and putting it on, he walked past a pawn shop and saw that the news was on.

"...it's official, they're married! The Graceland Wedding Chapel was lit up with excitement and mobbed with media as Finn Balor and Amanda Cena had gotten married at 3:45 this morning." The news reporter responded before a video from last night played.

" _Mr and Mrs Balor, did you tell anyone about this beforehand?"_

" _No and we like to keep things quiet… you'd be surprised what everyone doesn't know."_

"Son of a bitch…" Baron growled before he saw a taxi drive by. "Hey, stop!" He called out, the driver stopping and Baron getting into the back before closing the door. "Bellagio Hotel, please." He explained, the driver taking him there.

But once Baron was there, he saw no sign of Finn and Amanda.

It was at Mizumi that Finn and Amanda were enjoying breakfast… and Amanda heard her phone ring and answered it.

"Hello?" Amanda responded.

"Are you two out of your damn minds doing what you did last night?!" Rey yelled, Finn lightly rubbing his right hand up and down Amanda's back.

"Rey, I really don't want to be yelled at now. Call back if you've calmed down." Amanda responded before she hung up on him and put her phone away. "Damn, my surrogate family is nuts." She muttered as she and Finn looked at each other.

"Try being around my family during the holidays." Finn responded, making Amanda smile… and then she remembered.

"Oh damn it, our families are gonna freak out!" Amanda responded, Finn pulling her into his arms and her resting her head on his right shoulder.

"I'm sure someone will understand, love." Finn replied.

"I hope so." Amanda responded as they kissed each other.

Although they had been affectionate with each other before, it was starting to feel more natural to kiss each other differently than they had before… and neither of them minded it.

It was when they were walking around and enjoying each other's company that they heard "There you two are!" and turned, seeing Baron walk over to them.

"Oh hey, Wolf Cub. You looking for Yukie?" Finn responded.

"Why would I be looking for her anyway?" Baron questioned.

"Because you left your phone number on the back of her neck." Amanda responded, Baron turning to her and Amanda showing him a picture of it.

"Oh… so that's what explains this." Baron replied, pulling out a pair of white panties with red hearts on them.

"This city brought out our crazy sides last night." Amanda responded, Baron seeing the rings on hers and Finn's ring fingers.

"Sterling silver… nice choice." Baron replied.

"Thanks." Finn responded.

"By the way… yeah, I just want to return these to her, if she's looking for them." Baron responded.

"She should still be at the hotel." Amanda replied, Baron nodding and leaving.

"You're right, love, this city brought out our crazy sides." Finn responded before he and Amanda kissed… and Amanda heard her phone ring and dug it out of her red purse.

"Chihiro?" Amanda answered.

"Listen…" Chihiro responded before putting the phone on speaker and the two hearing Hiro yelling. "I can't take this! He swearing in our language too." She explained.

"Yeah, he's really pissed. Have you tried slipping Valium into a drink for him?" Finn responded.

"Good idea… I honestly don't know why he's pissed about you two eloping." Chihiro replied.

"Well he's not the only one, I got yelled at by Rey Mysterio." Amanda explained as Chihiro put the Valium into some water and handed it to Hiro, who drank it.

Immediately, he started calming down and sat down, watching Tv.

"Thanks, you two. Enjoy Vegas." Chihiro responded before they hung up.

She felt like she was losing her mind most days.


	4. Sometimes It Wouldn't Hurt

_**2/22/16…**_

' _It would've been today! I would've been getting married to the woman of my dreams if it weren't for things getting wrecked!' Seth thought as he walked around, intent on causing harm._

 _It wasn't long before he found the short brunette and stormed over, grabbing her from behind and dragging her into the nearby room as Amanda fought back._

 _Once Seth let her go and locked the_ _door, Amanda pulled her fist back and pulled him to her before she punched Seth right in his left eye._

" _Are you out of your mind or has something got you stuck on stupid?!" Amanda yelled as Seth held his bleeding right hand over what he was sure was a broken eye socket… but it didn't lessen his anger._

" _I lost Yukie because of you, Mandy! I wanted to spend my life with her, but she left me for good!" Seth retorted._

" _You lost her because you cheated on her, you jackass!" Amanda responded._

" _But I still fucking love her! Zahra was_ _only just a one night stand and that was it, Mandy." Seth responded._

" _Second time you've gone back to Zahra! And was Zahra just a one nighter when you were with Leighla?! You're a serial cheater, Seth!" Amanda replied, shoving him aside to leave but he threw her at the wall as he knew who she was going to find._

" _Where is she?! I need to talk to her!"_ _Seth questioned._

" _I don't know and if I did, I wouldn't tell you!" Amanda responded before she saw a text._

' _Everything okay, Darlin'?'_

' _Rollins is being an ass again.' Amanda responded, Seth rolling his eyes as he knew she had been texting Finn._

" _Is Yukie with Finn?" Seth questioned._

" _Are you not listening to anything I'm saying?! We have no idea where she_ _is!" Amanda responded angrily._

" _Yeah and you flat out lied when you said that everything's perfectly innocent between you and Balor!" Seth muttered._

" _Possessive bastard!" Amanda responded in a low growl, Seth narrowing his eyes at her._

" _What are you going to do, Mandy? Hit me again?!" Seth questioned in a taunting manner._

" _Oh is that gonna stop you from trying to do the horizontal mambo with every woman in the locker room?!" Amanda shouted after picking up a vase and throwing it at Seth, who barely got out of the way and his eyes were widened in shock._

 _Finn's and Hiroki's eyes widened as they heard things being broken and Amanda yelling "No, I am not done, you bastard! And I won't be done until_ _I destroy everything in this fucking place, including you!" before they ran to the office._

 _The two busted the door open and pulled Amanda away from Seth, Hiroki seeing that the vases and picture frames that contained the posters that were on the wall were broken._

" _She's gone and lost it!" Seth yelled after pulling himself up._

" _After all the times you wronged not only Mandy but every woman you've gotten close to here, I'd call this evenly repaid!" Finn responded, his arms secured around Amanda's waist._

" _This is what happens after you broke my sister's heart. She probably moved on and away you and your craziness, Rollins." Hiroki_ _explained._

" _She's better off without you, Rollins! Man up and accept responsibility for your actions!" Amanda responded before she, Finn and Hiroki left._

 _In the trainer's room, Amanda had an ice pack on her right hand as Hiroki opened the door and let Baron in._

" _Right, dark match before Raw… and right now, it's gonna have to wait." Finn replied after seeing the NXT upstart, Baron seeing the ice pack on Amanda's hand._

 _He turned and left, slamming the door… and Amanda always knew that Finn wouldn't leave her side if_ _she wasn't okay…_

 **Present time…**

Baron, after giving Yukie's panties back to her, got cleaned off and changed before heading downstairs into the lobby… and finding a badly sunburned Fandango and Tyler Breeze.

"Ouch." Baron replied.

"Yeah, we woke up in the Mojave Desert, missing our shirts." Tyler responded, cringing slightly. "Got any aloe gel?" He asked.

"Ask Yukie or Mandy, they always have that." Baron replied.

"Thanks." Fandango responded before he and Tyler went looking for Yukie… and Baron saw Seth with his nose bandaged.

"You didn't sneak into Mike Tyson's house to return his tiger, did you?" Baron asked jokingly, Seth glaring at him.

"Shut up, Lone Wolf. It's not like you and Yukie got lucky one night since you two got drunk." Seth retorted.

"Well I did just return her… actually, never mind. I guess you suggested that Tiny and her husband find a lawyer." Baron replied.

"Yeah, I believe that this whole marriage is a scam, just to trick everyone." Seth explained.

"They wouldn't pull a stunt like that." Baron responded.

"Oh yeah… Then whose are these?! Huh?! They damn sure ain't mine!" Seth retorted, after pulling out a pair of boxers. "Did you and my girlfriend get lucky last night?! Cause she straight up lied to me!"

"First off, Yukie isn't your girl anymore. Second, I can't remember much of last night." Baron replied.

"Oh… still don't remember huh? Look at this then." Seth responded, before pulling out his phone to show a video to Baron.

" _You look so handsome like that, Mr. Lone Wolf…" Yukie responded, before hiccuping and climbed on top of Baron._

" _Less talk, more kissing." Baron replied drunkenly as How I Could Just Kill A Man by Cypress Hill played in the background before the two kissed._

"Starting to remember but I don't know how I ended up on the famous neon lit strip." Baron replied after Seth stopped the video and put his phone away.

"Well, how was she then? I bet that she wanted you last night and still wants you after Yukie decided to keep your damn underwear!" Seth retorted.

"Would you just chill out?! She and I aren't the first ones to go drinking and then fucking, this city brings out the worst in people." Baron responded.

Yukie, after helping Fandango and Tyler, answered her phone.

"Yukie, it's Rey. Did you get crazy last night?" Rey replied.

"Somewhat… let me guess, you called Mandy." Yukie responded.

"Yes… and I yelled and she hung up on me. I didn't even know she was seeing anyone and how old is he?" Rey explained.

"34… now I know nine years is a bit of a drastic age difference between them but he's a lot better to her than her exes." Yukie replied.

"That's a relief… I still feel a little put off though that a 34 year old man was prowling after Mandy." Rey responded.

"Don't worry, Rey. I promise you he's different than all of the other guys Mandy has met and dated. Finn's a good guy." Yukie responded.

"I still want to talk to him though… it's just how I am. Be safe, kiddo." Rey replied.

"Got it." Yukie responded before they hung up.

Daytime had turned into nighttime and Yukie found Finn and Amanda at the casino part of the hotel.

"Look who I managed to find. The newlyweds!" Yukie responded, with a smile.

"Yukie… are you drunk?" Amanda asked.

"Why you ask that?" Yukie questioned.

"The half empty martini glass is a dead giveaway." Finn responded as Amanda absentmindedly readjusted her white wrap style shiny mini dress.

"Aww, I ain't that drunk. The night's still young and I felt someone put their hand on my ass." Yukie responded with a giggle.

"Hey, nice to see you again, are you calmed down now?" Amanda responded after seeing Baron.

"Wait… was that you who grabbed my ass?" Yukie questioned, moving closer towards Baron.

"Yes it is, Doll." Baron replied drunkenly.

"You're too drunk, big guy." Yukie responded, moving her face away as Baron tried to kiss her with his arm wrapped around her. "Stop it!" She giggled.

"Look at those two, they're having fun." Baron replied, Yukie seeing Amanda and Finn playing Blackjack.

"Yep they are. They're so happy together." Yukie explained, as Baron kept his arms around Yukie's body.

It was after a while that Seth had walked into the casino… and his eyes immediately locked onto Finn and Amanda, Finn holding Amanda's left hand in his right one as Amanda had won $2000 in betting chips.

"Hey, cool it! We're just here to have fun." Roman responded as Renee and Dean walked onto the dance floor.

"Yeah maybe…" Seth responded, before heading towards the bar to order himself a drink. "Vodka on the rocks." He replied, the bartender fixing the drink and Seth drinking it.

"Baron, please stop." Yukie responded, before sipping her drink. "I'm not going to do you." She finished.

"I didn't say that. I said I wanted you, Doll." Baron responded, whispering the last part in her, making Yukie's eyes widen before he started kissing her neck.

"How about a dance first? And we stay somewhat sober this time?" Yukie suggested, Baron's eyes lighting up and him leading her to the dance floor as _Jailhouse Rock_ by Elvis Presley played.

Seth continued drinking and heard a slight giggle from Amanda, looking and seeing that Finn had grabbed Amanda's ass after she had leaned in, making sure that Finn got the hint.

"You're being frisky tonight." Amanda responded before they kissed.

Finn smiled and led her out of the casino room and in the direction of the elevator… and Seth had seen the looks in their eyes and followed after them.

He knew there was a chance he couldn't catch up with them but it didn't stop him from trying.


End file.
